


First Kiss

by doitsushine92



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9593909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitsushine92/pseuds/doitsushine92
Summary: A continuation to First Date.





	

The thumping bass of the song Jongin had playing resonated around the studio. The speakers were placed on the floor in a corner, next to two bottles of water and their shoes. 

Perhaps, if Jongdae hadn’t been so exhausted, he could have noticed Jongin looked beautiful when he danced, long lines and sharp edges, moving in perfect sync to the music. Alas, Jongdae was pretty close to coughing out his lungs.

“Can’t we take a break?” he panted, hands on his hips. Jongin looked at him, full lips parted in soft intakes of breath, and nodded.

When the music stopped, Jongdae sat down on the floor. His T-shirt was sticking to his body with sweat and Jongdae wrinkled his nose in disgust. Jongin joined him then, laying his head on Jongdae’s lap.

“I had no idea dancing could be this hard,” Jongdae laughed. He was serious; the past hour had him aching all over his body.

“Hyung, I’m gonna be honest with you,” Jongin started, “You are a terrible dancer.”

Jongdae gasped in faked outrage; he was aware of that. He swatted playfully at Jongin’s arm and the younger boy rolled away in laughter. Jongdae looked out the windows on the other side of the studio and noticed for the first time how late it was; honestly, this dance lesson had been impromptu, Jongin dragging his hyung to the dance department when Jongdae’s last lecture of the day was over.

“I know that already,” Jongdae said, “I can sing pretty well, though.”

“You should sing for me, then,” Jongin teased him, clearly not believing him. Jongdae raised an eyebrow at him, scoffed, and opened his mouth.

“Hello angel

Geurim gata

Haneureul bomyeon neoman beoyo,” Jongdae would have continued singing, but he forgot the rest of the lyrics. 

Jongin was staring at him with something akin to awe in his face. Jongdae blushed; the last time he had sang in front of someone, it had been Baekhyun back in high school. 

“Hyung, I didn’t know you could sing like that,” Jongin praised him shyly, eyes casted down. Jongdae gave him a cheeky grin.

-

By the time they left the studio, the quad was nearly empty. Jongdae was worried for a second that the world had ended while they were in the building, but he remembered the new bar downtown was offering free drinks to those students who got perfect marks in their finals. Everyone else was probably trying to get some sort of discount.

“I’ll walk you to your dorm,” Jongdae offered. There were a couple of students coming in and out of the library and the café was still opened, but Jongdae figured it would be more gentlemanly to accompany Jongin to his building.

With aching limbs, Jongdae forced himself to keep walking instead of doing what he desired, which was to lay down on the cold, hard ground to die. Jongin’s hand continuously brushed against his distractingly for the first half of the walk until he grew balls and took it. Jongin’s fingers were freezing. 

Jongin’s lips were as soft as they looked. They were a little chapped, but that could be easily fixed. Jongdae licked his bottom lip and Jongin made a cute, little gasp. The kiss didn’t evolve from there, stayed sweet and innocent, just like Jongin.

Jongdae couldn’t stop smiling on his way back to his own dorm.


End file.
